


The Mullet

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Pidge has a crush, lance is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Pidge didn't really mind it when Lance rambled on about his thoughts - after all, she did the same. And usually she was content to just sit and listen, but just that once, she had an addition of her own to make.





	The Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but only posted it on tumblr. Seems appropriate now to move it over here.

Pidge wasn’t sure how they got started on the topic. One minute they were talking about the best ways for her to keep her growing hair out of her face while she was working, and the next Lance was going on about Keith’s “stupid mullet” and how he’d never win the heart of any lady with a hairstyle like that.

She let him go on for a little while, knowing there was no stopping Lance once he got started on something. It was best to just let him run out of steam and then change the topic. Except…

He wasn’t completely right. 

Lance was usually spot-on when it came to the intricacies of human (or alien) relationships, so for him to not know was strange to her. She had to correct him.

“Actually, I think it’s kind of sexy,” Pidge said with a shrug.

Lance stopped mid-sentence, looking utterly gobsmacked. He struggled to speak again for nearly a minute. “Wait, what? Are… are we talking about the same thing or did you start thinking about something else and didn’t tell me? Because there’s  _no way_  you just said that Keith is se…” He paused, screwing up his face as he tried to get the word out. “ _Sexy.”_

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Pidge confirmed.

“…are you sure you’re talking about  _our_  Keith? Hot-headed, half-Galra Keith with a mullet?  _Seriously_?!”

Pidge tried not to laugh at his reaction. “Yes, Lance.”

“What the quiznak?” Lance uttered, mostly to himself. He slumped back against the couch, looking as though the fabric of reality was crumbling around him. After a few minutes of sitting in complete shock, he turned back to her with renewed determination. “I can’t believe you think the mullet is…  _attractive_ , but fine. Whatever. Just know that I’m going to judge you about it forever.”

Pidge wasn’t too worried about that. So long as Lance struggled to repeat her words, it was unlikely that the news would get back to Keith. And even if it did…

Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing?


End file.
